User talk:Jäzzi
Videos Boo Re: Neglect WikiJosh Any word on the global block for MegaWikiJosh? It's Wednesday now, so I assume Wikia has gotten back to you. - Count Caterpie 17:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Skyward Sword :Ah true, but it doesn't hurt to have the latest screens in your articles. Plus that last one might fit in the Fire Keese article. It's up to you, but I was also gonna ::I'm assuming that you request that from wikia staff? But is it possible to just ask them if we can merge without the adoption, since the place seems kinda...not too active? Or is that not possible? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 20:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Going Collapse This iPod... Cannot upload photo's onto wikia. I've probably tried every method and none of them have worked. I've tried the special upload page but that has not worked. Is there a more simple way to do it? I'm mainly wanting screens for my sub-page, so can I just copy one from ZP or another wiki, since it isn't actually a main article... or do I still need to upload one myself? [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 03:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Some things... :As in, copy everything, make a new page with a new name and paste? Or something diffrent?[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a tad confused, but I'll try. Maybe I'll make a blank page and move everything to that? I don't know, my mom's computor shut down and she's gone.....back to this iPod for now. Dang it![[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Wait....personal images? I thought those were for your profile? Oh no, I got confused! Shoot. I didn't know that included a sub-page. Aw well, I guess I'll take them down, or ask CC. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 02:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) MPW Could you do me a favor and mark every page you transferred on MPW.for deletion. I'm not going to delete them, I just want to know which ones have been moved already. - Count Caterpie 17:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) When you return... I have a little......errand... for you to run. A simple request. (To be discussed on the IRC) [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 07:13, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry... Images Game Infobox Before I delete that template you marked for deletion, could you switch everything over to the other template so we don't have weird blank spots on pages. - The Count 00:54, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... :Can I copy articles then paste them in the redirects then? Rabbit Lover 18:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I know, but still. I will help... SO what do I do to help? Rabbit Lover 19:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Why can't I upload the images? Rabbit Lover 19:48, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Uhmm... you may want to delete pages on Mario Kart Wiki and keep an eye on that wiki cuz I am tagging pages for deletion there. Rabbit Lover 19:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK I will, but why do I have to stop merging cuz of a .css? Rabbit Lover 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC)